maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Da Grinchy Code / Duck
Episode Summary Da Grinchy Code: Tom Hanks, Nicolas Cage, and Old Indiana Jones arrive in Who-Town to solve the mystery of who stole Christmas. Duck: A group of spies recruit a duck on their team in order to solve a case. Segments thumb|300px|right|Da Grinchy Code / Duck #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a monkey celebrates the holidays. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']] (Movie Parody of the Da Vinci Code/Book Parody of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Frosty's wife didn't see his button nose (Animation by M. Wartella) (Spoof on Frosty the Snowman) #Narnia Lunchbox (Ad Parodies Segment) (Movie Parody of the Chronicles of Narnia) #Rejected Superheroes (Rejected... Segment) #Girl asks for presents (Cartoon) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup (Christmas Edition) (Celebrities Without Their Makeup Segment) #Judge Mantis (Ad Parodies Segment) (TV Parody of Judge Mathis) #Red Riding Hood -- JACOB!!! (Stop-motion cartoon) (Spoof on Little Red Riding Hood/Parody of Jacob Black from Twilight) #Spy vs. Spy - Secret New Jet (Spy vs. Spy cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Global warming in ice machine (Animation by M. Wartella) #[[Duck|'Duck']] (TV Parody of Chuck) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From Da Grinchy Code) It turns out every present but a stack of MAD magazines were taken. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the first Christmas special. *In Da Grinchy Code, the investigators were Nicolas Cage, Tom Hanks and Indiana Jones, the population for Who-ville was Who-Hundred and the capital of Why-ville was WHY-oming. Also notice that the snowman's eyes were question marks. *The Grinch also appeared in the Celebrities Without their Makeup segment. *Second appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. First was Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud. *3rd time SpongeBob aired on MAD. First [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR']], then Who Wore it Better?, and now Celebrities Without Their Makeup. *First time MAD showed a 1957 Dr. Seuss book. *The Rejected Superheroes are the Incredible Growing Boy, Sketch, and Altitude. *Fifth appearance of the Rejected segment. *2nd time Popeye aired on MAD, first [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End']] and now Celebrities Without Their Makeup. *3rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in Flash. *This episode was originally the MAD Season 1 Finale, but it's not. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Frosty the Snowman and Morgan Grimes *Grey DeLisle - Sarah Walker, Crystal and Girl on Santa's Lap *Larry Dorf - John Casey and Mr. Tumnus *Keith Ferguson - Benjamin Gates, Indiana Jones, Rejected Superheroes Announcer and Shopping Mall Elf *Rachel Ramras - Betty Lou Who, Little Red Riding Hood and General Diane Beckman *Kevin Shinick - Bryce Larkin, Altidude, Narnia Lunchbox Announcer, Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer, Werewolf and the MAD News anchor *Stephen Stanton - Boris Karloff, The Grinch and Shopping Mall Santa *Fred Tatasciore - Robert Langdon, Guard and Judge Mantis Announcer Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2010 Episodes